yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship
Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship is one of the shorts of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot After the events of Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins, Yuna and her friends were rewarded to attend the School of Friendship with Yuna as Princess Twilight Sparkle's personal protege. The short begins/Pancake Breakfast One morning, Princess Yuna sleepily dreaming, she was doing great things in her past adventures with her friends. Then, Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet telling her and Lightning McQueen about racing. Just then, Yuna woke up to a morning breakfast and enjoying her aunt, Princess Celestia's Fruit Face Pancakes. Very excited about the first day of School of Friendship, Yuna and Snowdrop runs to jump on Hiro and Luna's bed, they knew it was going to be their first time here. So, they took the carriage and flew down to Ponyville. Yuna and all of her friends are attending the school/A huge welcoming committee At the School of Friendship, Yuna and Snowdrop could see the pictures of them, Lightning, Mater, Cruz and Dusty being famous heroes for defeating the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed. Then, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends gave a pleasant welcome to the School of Friendship to spend as many night as they please. Soon, all of Yuna's friends came from far and close by in Equeastria attending their stay in the school along with Yuna and Snowdrop. Learning about each classes of the Elements/Showing new rooms for new students That afternoon, Yuna and her friends started learning classes of the Elements of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, and Loyalty. Then, they showed their Journals that were given by Ford Pines and first three Yuna recreated. After that, Spike, Sunset, and Starlight showed them their new rooms to stay for as long as they wish. Yuna spoke with Twilight/A new teacher's pride and proudness to her own student Then, Yuna spoke with Twilight about what greatness she had in her before she saved all worlds. In the library, Yuna reads a few books with Twilight as a proud teacher and student time. A family love and memory/Beginning the new picture taken Later, Yuna and her friends learns about the Human world in Fantasyland and everything there it to know about friendship. After that, Yuna was happy to be with her friends and staying in the School of Friendship. Soon, the new picture has been taken happily. Trivia *This short film takes place after the events of Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. *In the library and the Golden Oak Library, the books of Cars trilogy, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Ready Player One, Christine (by Stephen King), Dinosaurs, Back to the Future trilogy, racing cars, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (changed events due to SpongeBob SquarePants), The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Toy Story trilogy are seen. *Princess Yuna and her friends will learn all about friendship, Magic, Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter, Honesty, Fantasyland and the famous TV and movie vehicles including the DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, the Sea Ship Atlantis, The Patty Wagon, The Mystery Machine, K.I.T.T. (Knight Industries Two Thousand), Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Ecto-88 (from Ready Player One (2018 movie)), the Flying Ford Anglia, The Knight Bus, the monster truck Bigfoot, the Jurassic Park Jeeps (also called the Jurassic Park Responders), the Jurassic Tour Vehicles (Ford Explorers), RMS Titanic, HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic, Titanic II, The Mach 5 (from Speed Racer (2008)) and The Magic School Bus. *During Show and Tell, Princess Yuna and her friends will show Journals 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13. *At the Golden Oak Library after the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna and her friends will train like punching, kicking, fighting, racing and on the simulators and meet every vehicle (including K.I.T.T.) in the vehicle room for the very first time. Scores and Songs #Life is a Highway (from Cars) - (when the alarm clock goes off) Transcript *Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Short Films Category:Iamnater1225